Oh, Sacred Moonheart!
by DimensionDoor
Summary: Xigbar and Xaldin observe Kingdom Hearts. No spoilers unless you know where to look. Rated for language.


00 notesbegin 00

I'm late for 2/3 day, so no pairings here. Just Xaldin and Xigbar being obnoxious. Takes place at the start of KHII- half silly, half serious.

00 notesend / storybegin 00

"So that's it?" The lancer voiced his obvious disapproval through a mouthful of cigarette smoke, gesturing skyward.

"...Huh?" Xigbar glanced up (down) from his seated position, both glad and disappointed the silence had been broken.

"We've been working for two solid months and our superb reflex-save from this nonexistence is..." The man's voice trailed off, as he continued to eye the formation before them.

"A big, gay, moonheart. I get what yer sayin'." A snicker, and the sniper flipped back down to lean on the railings of Naught's Approach.

"It could be worse."

"Heh, it could be pink?"

"Don't joke like that. With Xemnas, I wouldn't doubt it." Xaldin grinned faintly at that, but it was quickly faded as he watched the (now worryingly lilac) "moon".

"What do you think Vexen'd have to say about this?"

"You mean Saïx's plan actually working? Heh, 'that isn't what i hypothesized', prob'ly, man..."

The silence washed back over them.

"It could sing." Xigbar beamed, glad to have something new to torment his companion with.

"/Gods/... What did I just say about not joking?" An elbow to the ribs. Fucker.

"...Lemme bum a drag, man." The gunslinger offered, watching cigarette ash tumble through the sky.

Xaldin ignored the other (the years had made him quite good at that), but continued to gaze into the swirling mass of hearts decorating their sky, eyes narrowed. "...I'm going to kill that keyblade runt."

Xigbar grinned. "I bet. Which one?"

"Whichever one shows his head first."

"Temper, temper, Dilly." Xigbar wagged a teasing finger, but continued grinning. Even though he knew he'd crossed the line.

The silence grew.

"Can you hear it, sniper?" The others voice was softer than usual when he spoke again.

"...Fuck. What?"

"Calling forth the names of those who took away their tongues." Either Xaldin was taking the piss, or...

The freeshooter didn't like how serious this was getting. There were individual voices combining to create that ghostly chorus. "I was right. The fucking thing /does/ sing."

"No, think about it. That was all in the notes."

"'All in the notes'? Dude, don't get all mu-" Never had the man had any patience for metaphors.

"Saïx's notes, you dumbass." Xaldin interrupted his scorn idly.

"Oh. Huh?"

"Of course, the berserker described 'the euphoria of kingdom hearts' as being nothing but data. Different frequencies and pitches telling us of it's power."

"...You think they'll get any less distinct?" It was a struggle to block out the angry, miserable cries from their masterplan.

"I fucking hope so."

"Any quieter?"

"I doubt it." A small smirk.

Xigbar didn't want that silence to envelop them again. As Xaldin lit up another, he cracked his knuckles idly.

"What'll you do, then?"

"...Pardon?" Deep inhale of poison.

"When Oh Sacred Moonheart gives us back our... Right to existence. What'll you do?"

"Oh, fuck knows." Xaldin raised an eyebrow. "You have plans?"

"They mainly involve a 15-year bender, to find out if anything can fucking kill me, man."

A roll of cobalt eyes was the only response he got.

"Wanna come with? I already got dibs on the gummi ship." Xigbar proudly jabbed himself in the chest with a thumb to indicate this.

"If you're taking my fucking airship I haven't got a lot of choice, have I?"

Silence, again.

A heavy sigh. "I'm going to sleep."

"...Freaking you out too, yeah?" Xigbar grinned sheepishly, nodding skywards.

"Nah." Xaldin took a deep drag, then offered his smoke to the other. "Enjoy."

"Cancer! How did you know?" The grin widened, remaining gold eye glowing wickedly as he accepted.

"G'night, you fuckup." He walked away, offering a wave of a hand over one shoulder dismissively.

"Don't talk that way to the moonheart!"

And silence was quick to build up, smothering the sniper and his half-gone fag.

And he let it.

Muffled by the all-consuming silence, kingdom hearts continued to sing.

00 story end / notesbegin 00

Yeah. The term "Moonheart" was first used by Squeesan, I believe.

00 notesend / thirstforreviewsbegin 00


End file.
